It's A Big O Finale
'Description:' "It's A Big O Finale" or "It's A 'Big O' Finale!!" is the 26th episode/finale of Season 2 and 46th overall of The Andy X Challenge. 'Challenge Description:' A race across the resort and an epic brawl all while using giant robots for the win. 'Episode Description:' Tropius, Absol & Beautifly sit in the living room socializing, that is, until Beautifly decides to leave due to feeling uncomfortable around her former alliance mate. Infernape finally calls the 3 finalists outside for the final challenge which is revealed to be based off "The Big O." They're given the opportunity to choose someone in the peanut gallery to assist them in building/controlling their robot. Tropius chooses Nidoking, Beautifly chooses Swellow, much to his surprise & Absol chooses Drifblim. After an hour of building, their robots are ready to begin the race. Meanwhile in the Peanut Gallery Section Starmie overhears Electabuzz, Ninjask & Milotic plotting their new sabotage plan against the final 3. As they walk off to start their plan Starmie secretely follows them. While Absol & Tropius are in the lead they're soon ambushed by Milotic & Electabuzz. Before they could attack Beautifly, Starmie appears and bombs the wicked duo, knocking them out in the process. Beautifly continues the race & ends up staying in the lead, that is, until Ninjask appears. He's seen with a remote control which is set to detonate a circle of bombs. Before he activates the explosions Swellow jumps out of Beautifly's robot, flies up to Ninjask & attempts to stop him from pressing the button. Unfortunately during the brawl the explosions are set off, which severely hurts everyone in the process. During the aftermath Swellow is seen aiding Beautifly, who ends up unconscious as a result of the explosion. Once Tropius & Absol arrive to the scene, they're told by Swellow to keep on going towards the finish line since Beautifly can no longer participate. The pair abide by Swellow's request, cross the finish line & will now face each other in a robot brawl in the next 30 minutes. During those 30 minutes Beautifly & Swellow get back together (much to Starmie's dismay), Growlithe admits her feelings towards Absol & Tropius finally patches things up with Nidoking regarding his kiss with Milotic earlier in the season. The fight eventually begins. Both robots are equally matched, but manage to outsmart each other one way or another. Tropius gets the upperhand by using a built in blowtorch on Absol sending him to the ground. Absol, however gets back up and uses an enhanced version on Dark Pulse, which knocks Tropius out following a chaotic explosion. Absol pins Tropius to the ground long enough for Infernape to make the final count and crown the adrenaline junky the winner of season 2. Afterwards Absol is given the final chespin doll & the case of 75 million dollars. This is followed by a kind gesture to take everyone to New York City. Scrafty & Roselia (who are now dating) decide to have their first date while in NYC. Cherrim is asked out by Ivysaur which she accepts, but reminds him that its just a date. Growlithe & Drifblim carry on ith their fighting, much to Absol's dismay. Infernape then signs off until next time. Epilogue: Electabuzz, Milotic & Ninjask are seen trapped in a box while in the penthouse. Suddenly Cofagrigus, Croconaw, Starmie, Beedrill (from Stranded) & The Drapion Brothers appear preparing to kick their butts. The beating soon begins off-screen based on the various screaming coming from the trio. 'Alternate Ending:' *'Before Infernape could finish counting, Tropius uses a super-powered solar beam to push Absol off her robot. She then pins Absol to the ground, followed by Infernape counting to 3, thus crowning the former queen bee winner of season 2.' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes